


Unhealed Wounds

by Sees_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Mention Liam Dunbar, Mention Noah Stilinski, Mention Theo Raeken, Sad Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Angst, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Scott McCall Not Healing, Scott McCall Whump, Self-Hatred, Stiles finds out Scott died, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sees_writes/pseuds/Sees_writes
Summary: Scott still isn't recovered from Theo's attack and Stiles finds out Scott died.
Relationships: Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Unhealed Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Partially Inspired by "Le Morte D'Scott" by Captaindestiny (AO3)

Scott gripped his sink in order to keep himself upright. He glared at the angry red claw marks that marred his chest. He had some from Liam, and then the worst were from Theo. Blood began to leak back out of the wound and Scott sighed. 

His hands shook slightly as he grabbed a new bandage. These should have stopped bleeding, even if he didn’t have accelerated healing. Maybe it's the wolfsbane.

Of course being thrown around at the hospital hadn’t helped them either. Not that he blamed Stiles, if he was in Stiles position, he would have attacked him. His fault. He should have listened. He should have listened and not trusted Theo. He should have kept his guard up, he should have not gone to Theo about anything he should have done more he should have stayed dead- 

Scott gasped as pain shot through his head and body. 

He braced himself on his sink once again. 

He raised his eyes up to meet his reflections. He used what little strength he had left to muster the small flicker of red. 

He snarled and leaned forward, applying pressure to his wounds as his head spun.

What kind of an Alpha was he? He had not protected them. He hadn’t been there for them. Now, they didn’t want his help with anything. He cleaned off his chest as best he could before applying the new bandages. 

Distantly he listened to the front door opening. 

He hastily finished bandaging and slipped on a shirt. 

Someone padded up the stairs.

“Scott?”  
“In here.” Scott called.

Scott was actually a little surprised when Stiles walked into his room and stopped in the doorway of the bathroom.

He glanced at the sink and the bloody bandages on the floor.

“You're still not healed?” He asked.

Still not healing. Scott’s mind mumbled.

“It’ll heal, just needs some time.” Scott assured him.

Stiles chewed his lip but didn’t press.

“Was there anything I can help you with?” Scott asked uncertainly.  
“Yeah, so I think I found a lead on what’s wrong with my dad.”  
“Really? That’s great!” 

Stiles nodded.

“So, you want my help to go with you and look?” Scott asked hesitantly.  
“Yeah.” Stiles replied, also hesitant.

Stiles started out of the room and Scott followed.

He reached for his jacket when a new wave of dizziness swept over him. 

He stumbled and leaned against the wall. His vision faded in and out and nauseous climbed up his throat. 

Stiles heard a thump and turned to see Scott bracing against the wall.

He gripped his chest and clenched his jaw. 

“Hey Scott?” Stiles asked, a little concerned.  
“I’m fine.” He grunted. “I just, need a few seconds.”

His head swam as pain radiated from his chest.

Stiles’ eyes widened when he saw Scott begin to tip down.

“Scott!”

Scott dropped to the floor. 

Stiles rushed over to the werewolf to find him unconscious. He then noticed the blood seeping into the front of his shirt. What the hell had happened to put Scott in this condition?

Scott slowly came back to consciousness as someone was saying his name.  
He blearily made out Stiles’ face above his, worry setting his eyebrows together.  
“I-’m fi-fine.” He tried to say but wasn’t sure if the words made it out.

Slowly he started to push himself up. He was surprised when Stiles grabbed his arm to help him. 

“Whatter you doin?” He managed out.  
“What do you mean?” Stiles questioned.  
“Yer... helping me?” Scott asked.

Stiles nodded and slowly started to haul him to his feet.

Scott pushed off of the floor and had to lean heavily on the human who grunted. When he realized he was, Scott tried to take some of his weight back to make it easier on him. Stiles glared at him and shifted under his arm, taking more weight.

“Scott let me help you to your bed.” Stiles ordered.

Scott blinked at the floor but slowly leaned back on him. 

They stumbled to his bed where Stiles slowly lowered him. 

“Scott,” Stiles said and the alpha looked over at him. “What happened?”

Scott sighed and dropped his gaze. 

What was he supposed to say. My pack fell apart and I was alone? I fought my beta and lost? I failed my pack? I died? I think I should have stayed dead? I don’t know if I will heal, and if I do, I don’t know if I will be the same?

“I-I fought a battle and I lost.” He simply said.

Stiles watched his friend. 

He knew that wasn’t the whole story. He could tell by the way his shoulders were slumped in defeat. The way his head was hanging. The haunted look in his eyes.

“I am going to get you some water.” Stiles told him before marching out of his room.  
Scott heard the door open and close again. A new voice filtered up to him. His mom’s. 

Stiles made it down the stairs the same time Melissa walked through the front door.

“Stiles?” She asked.

“Hey, Melissa.” He replied.  
“Is Scott here?” She asked, glancing worriedly up the stairs.  
“Yeah, I’m getting him some water.” Stiles answered. 

Melissa followed him into the kitchen. 

The question was gnawing at the back of his mind. He wanted to know, but he also didn’t want to know what had happened to his best friend. What had happened to put him in the condition to randomly collapse.

“Hey Melissa,” Stiles began before losing confidence.  
“Yes Stiles?” She asked.

She had dark circles under her eyes.

“What… what happened to Scott?” He slowly asked.

Melissa closed her eyes and sighed. She leaned her elbows onto the counter and looked back up at Stiles.

“It was Liam and Theo.”

Stiles slowly leaned back against the island.

“Liam wanted Scott to give Hayden the bite because she was dying, but Scott knew that her body would have rejected it so he said no. Liam got angry, the super moon amplified it and with just a little prodding from Theo, he was hell bent. Theo locked them into the library with mountain ash.” Melissa took a breath before continuing.

“I guess the inhaler Theo had given Scott was full of wolfsbane. He had no choice but to fight Liam though, to try to stay alive. All that time, Hayden was getting worse. I sent Mason to get Liam. Mason got there right before Liam finished Scott and told him about Hayden. He snapped out of it and took off. Mason was helping Scott when Theo got there.”

Melissa’s breath grew shaky.

“I guess he knocked Mason out because Mason doesn’t remember. Theo, Theo finished what Liam started.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. She didn’t mean-

“He didn’t have a heartbeat for 15 minutes. Or 15 minutes since Mason woke up.” Melissa raised her eyes to Stiles. “He was dead Stiles. I got there and he was laying on the stairs covered in blood and he was dead.” 

She scrubbed at her eyes.

“I was able to perform CPR and he came back.” She breathed, trying to steady her own heart beat.  
“He was dead.” Stiles breathed. 

It began to sink in. His friend had been, actually, dead. For 15 minutes or more. A quarter of an hour. He knew that Theo thought he was dead. Scott had told him, and he had picked up on it from Theo. But he had dismissed it, too pissed off to care. 

But now he realized that he had been inches away from losing his best friend. From losing his brother. After everything they had been through. He wouldn't have been with him.

“He blames himself Stiles.” Melissa said, dragging him out of his thoughts.  
“He blames himself for everything. What's going on with you, your father, Theo, letting Kira go, Lydia, whatever is going on with Malia. He thinks it's his fault. Now I don’t know if it is or isn’t, but it’s tearing him up.” She told him. 

Stiles closed his eyes and sighed. 

He’d known Scott long enough to know that he would take this to heart and that he without a doubt had already taken this to heart. He had been enraged and hurt by Scott’s betrayal, he had wanted Scott to feel pain like he had. But he knew that whatever pain he had inflicted on Scott, Scott would and had inflicted it on himself tenfold. 

Melissa opened the fridge and set a bottle of gatorade next to the cup of water on the counter.  
“He needs to get electrolytes, he lost a lot of blood and he is still a little weak.” She explained.

Stiles nodded and decided not to tell her about the fact that Scott had just passed out.

He made his way back up stairs. 

Scott was laying back on his bed, one hand rested on his chest.

Stiles feared that he had succumbed to his wounds before he saw his chest rise and fall.

“Here drink this.” Stiles said as he slowly helped Scott sit up.

Scott winced and a small wave of dizziness hit him. 

He took the cup of water and took a sip. 

“You need to drink that whole thing.” Stiles told him.

Scott nodded and didn’t argue. 

Stiles sat down next to him and handed him the gatorade after he finished the water. Stiles listened to his labored breathing. 

_“He was dead Stiles. For 15 minutes.” ___

____

____

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked.  
“Tell you what?” Scott murmured.  
“That you actually died? That Theo, literally killed you?”

Scott leaned forward so he could rest his arms on his knees. 

“I didn’t think you cared." He responded after a breath."But I’m alive now. I-I’ll heal and we are going to save your dad.” 

Stiles grimaced at the mention of his father. Of course Scott would but his father’s wellbeing over his own. Then he processed the first part.

“I didn’t you think I would care?” Stiles asked, incredulously. 

Scott kept his eyes on the floor. The bottle crinkled as he gripped it tighter.

“I messed up. I believed Theo and not you. I wasn’t there to protect your dad. I couldn’t save Hayden or stop Theo from hurting Lydia-” He sucked in a pain filled breath and rubbed his chest.  
“I’m sorry.” Scott rubbed at a rogue tear that had slipped down his face.

Stiles stared open mouthed at his friend. 

They were both silent. 

“Scott… I-I am sorry that you felt like you were alone.” Stiles said.

“Serves me right.” he mumbled.

Stiles shook his head and wrapped an arm around Scott’s shoulders. Scott tensed just the slightest bit but soon relaxed. He finished his gatorade and tossed it near the trash. He rubbed his face in his hands.

Stiles carefully wrapped his other arm around Scott’s front, which was bloody. Scott slowly leaned into his friend. 

With his dad in the hospital, in critical condition, he needed to know that something was steady in his life. He was sure he would loose his best friend as soon as Scott found out about Donovan, but Scott had reached out to him first. He was steadfast, even when he put others health over his own. So, he clung to his friend and let his head rest against his shoulder.

_But I almost lost him too. ___

__Stiles fought down a sob and Scott wound a reassuring arm around him as well._ _

____

His pack was still a wreck, but maybe things weren’t as bleak after all.

Stiles finally unwrapped his arm and stared at the blood covering it.

“Sorry.” Scott said sheepishly,  
“Dude, this is not good.” Stiles exclaimed.

Scott rocked himself forward so he could stand. Stiles helped him to his bathroom where he stripped off his shirt. The bandage had been poorly placed and had soaked through. He peeled the bandage off and Stiles gaped.

There were multiple deep cuts across Scott’s chest and abdomen, along with 5 large puncture holes in his abdomen. Stiles guessed that was the killing blow.

“It’s not as bad-” Scott was saying meekly.  
“If you say it's not as bad as it looks, I will skin you.” Stiles snapped.

Scott grabbed a rag and began cleaning the blood. Stiles took note of the numerous other cuts and the odd bruise that peppered his back and shoulders. His healing didn’t look slowed, it looked like it was not functioning. 

_Maybe it's the wolfsbane._ A voice in Stiles’ head murmured.

When he saw Theo again, he was going to beat the crap out of him. He also was going to kick Liam’s butt as well.

Scott reached for his dwindling supply of bandages. 

“Nope. I’ll put it on you.” Stiles whacked his hand and grabbed the bandage himself. 

Scott sighed but had little energy to fight. Stiles sat him down on the toilet lid and set about bandaging the alpha. Scott would admit, Stiles knew more about first aid than he did, and he did a better job of bandaging him.

“Now, where are we going to help your dad?” Scott asked after he slipped on a new clean shirt.

Stiles opened his mouth to protest but Scott cut him off.

“I am coming. I care about your dad as well and I can’t just sit around here.”

Stiles scrunched his face up in annoyance before relenting. They walked down the stairs and passed Melissa who was laying on the couch. She stood when she saw them.

“How are you feeling?” She asked Scott.  
“Better.” He lied.

She stared concerned at him before glancing at Stiles. He shrugged.

“Fine, but where are you going?”  
“Stiles found a lead on his dad.” Melissa straightened at that.  
“We’ll call you if we find anything.” 

She slowly nodded. As much as she wanted Scott to stay in his bed and rest, she knew he wouldn’t listen. The tension between the two boys had lessened though. 

“Be careful.” She told them and they slipped out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KINDA TRASH BUT OK. There is little to no Scott McCall whump out there?? Also I am very unhappy that we never saw Stiles actual reaction to finding out Scott died, and I am mad that they kinda swept it under the rug, I mean the mans KINDA LITERALLY DIED! I wrote this after reading like, literally the only Scott McCall whump fics I could find and its a little rushed. I will probably be coming back and editing this write as well.  
> Anyways thank you for reading! Feed back is much appreciated as well :)


End file.
